Conventionally, buses and vans equipped to carry wheelchairs and the like are provided with a pair of parallel slotted floor tracks into which one or more strap anchor fittings can be inserted and secured at any selected position therealong. Usually such anchors are provided with a spring-loaded plunger, the lower end of which can be passed through an opening in the track and, upon release of the spring, the sides of the plunger releasably engage with the track at any selected position therealong. While such fittings are generally effective they are not without their disadvantages. The fact that they are secured to the track at substantially one end of the anchor fitting implies that there is a considerable moment of force applied to the fitting when a heavy load, as in a sudden deceleration or crash situation, is applied thereto and this can cause bending or twisting of the fitting or of the track itself so that the fitting jams in the track and no longer slides freely therealong. There is a need, therefore, for an improved track fitting that spreads the applied load along a longer length of the fitting and track so as to prevent or at least minimize such bending or twisting of the fitting and/or the track.